an Odin by any other name
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Outrealm gates could lead anywhere. Yet Corrin still hadn't expected to find her mother-in-law in one. -Corrin, Odin/Owain, Lissa


**Title:** an Odin by any other name

 **Prompt:** Revelation!F!Corrin x Odin meeting Lissa

 **Character/Pairing:** CorrinXOdin, Lissa, Chrom

 **A/N:** Written for the Nagamas FE Exchange! My giftee is Anon, so whoever you are, I hope you enjoy it. 😊

 **Summary:** _Outrealm gates could lead anywhere. Yet Corrin still hadn't expected to find her mother-in-law in one._

...

...

...

...

Outrealm gates could lead anywhere. Absolutely anywhere—the past, the present, other worlds. Corrin knew this. Her children had been raised in two different ones. A war was fought using another. Her imagination was the limit to where she could go. She knew all of this and yet, somehow, this possibility had never occurred to her.

"Everyone got the plan?" A dark-haired man asked, looking up from the map he had spread on the ground. Next to him was a taller, armoured knight and a woman with curly, golden hair, bought crouched to the ground as well, peering at the map. Even further away, several knights and retainers milled about, waiting for orders.

Corrin bent over their heads to peek at the map. They were in a peaceful city, in the middle of what looked like a festive courtyard, and yet here they were with war plans.

Very specific war plans.

"Alright! I know we can win this, Chrom," the woman replied, grinning brightly. The whole park was lit up with strings of lights that hung from tree to tree and candle-filled carved pumpkins that sat in piles every few feet. Corrin knew very little of the outside world, of the people's customs and celebrations, but she was pretty sure this was not one that either Hoshido or Nohr had.

"Leave it to me, Lissa, Chrom." The knight carefully picked a few pebbles around them, adding them to his ever-growing pile. "I've cleared most of the path for us."

"You don't have to do that, Frederick" the first man sighed, rolling up his map as he stood up.

Chrom. Frederick. Lissa. Corrin silently repeated the names as she glanced at one and then another. All strangers from another world. And, if her husband, if Odin were to be believed, this was his mother. His not-mother, to be precise. Along with his not-uncle and his loyal knight. A complicated family tree, no doubt, but Corrin knew a thing or two about that.

Hell, she could even adjust to Odin's homeworld being a different world entirely. It wasn't like Corrin's home was the one she was born and raised in.

Despite all these shocking facts, somehow none these were the hardest thing Corrin had to swallow. No, that dubious honour belong to this:

"This is going to be fun!" Lissa exclaimed, patting her son on the back. The tips of his ears were red, a sign Corrin had long recognized as happiness. As Lissa stood up, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Ready, Owain?"

Owain. Not Odin. _Owain_. Corrin looked at her husband with an arched brow, still awaiting an explanation. He gave her a weak smile before mouthing _Later_.

Oh, she would definitely hear about this later. It was not everyday, after all, that you heard that your husband's name was an alias. "I'm sure he is, right _Owain_?"

Shrinking back from her stare, Odin turned to Lissa. Dramatically, he posed with his hand covering his right eye. "My blood has cried for this day."

"I hope not." Lissa grimaced, apparently not understanding these games any more than Corrin did. Which was sort of a relief. "We're just having a harvest festival, not a battle."

Corrin held her tongue about the battle plans, the armoured allies, everything. Odin's homeworld was clearly loose about its definition of a 'not-battle'.

"It is a battle of wits, of bravery, of revenge!" Odin continued, apparently on a roll. He pumped up his fist to emphasis each point.

"Revenge?" Chrom repeated, mystified. "This is a friendly match between friends."

"To be betrayed by your own friends…" Odin winced, his hand covering his heart.

"Right." Lissa gave a sad smile, patting him on his back. "Never change, dear." She pushed him ahead of her. "Now, go do your thing! I know you can do it!"

Odin flushed a light pink, a mixture of pleased and embarrassed, before nodding quickly. "I will show them who their enemies are!"

"Not quite, but good enough!" Lissa cheered, waving tiredly at Odin. The moment he was out of earshot, she turned to Corrin and grabbed her hands tightly. "Please don't leave him."

Corrin blinked, surprised. Lissa's hands were surprisingly calloused for a princess, for a healer. It seemed no matter the world, everyone had to work for peace. Smiling, Corrin nodded. "I won't."

"That's a relief…" Lissa sighed gratefully. Glancing at her son, she added, "I love him, but I'm glad you're ordinary. I don't think the world could handle two of him." She paused, giving Corrin a once over before adding happily, "My grandchildren have a chance!"

"Right. Definitely. They totally do." Corrin quickly nodded. Perhaps this was not the best time to bring up Ophelia then. Kana, maybe, but definitely not Ophelia.

Not to mention, she barely looked older than Corrin, so despite what Odin said about time travel shenanigans and how he was still a baby in this world, she wasn't sure if she could handle even her grandchildren being the same age. Nope, definitely a conversation for another, later time. A much later time.

Lissa rolled up her sleeves as she stood, a mischievous smile on her face. "Ready to win the Harvest Scramble?"

For a moment, Corrin could see where Odin's playful side came from. There was so much she could learn about Odin here. About _Owain._ Her husband had always been mysterious about his past, something she'd assumed was out of embarrassment for how normal it was. It didn't seem like that was the case. Nodding, Corrin stretcher he arms. "Definitely."

Around them, the knights began to assemble, carrying wooden bats and pumpkins. Despite its name, it looked like the Harvest Scramble had little to do with harvesting. Corrin scratched her cheek as she looked at Lissa. "What exactly are we doing?"

A pumpkin exploded in the air and Lissa grabbed her hand. "I'll show you but we have to run!"

Her grip was stronger than Corrin expected, dragging her deeper into the frontlines. Another pumpkin exploded nearby and honestly, Corrin should have been prepared for this. Any world that raised Odin had to be a little silly, a little over the top.

And 100% loveable.

Pumpkin splattered on her feet and she amended that final point.

90% loveable, 10% annoying.


End file.
